


A Change of Clothes

by DazePast



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazePast/pseuds/DazePast
Summary: Jacob is always around to offer his opinions and a few words of encouragement when you need them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was blown away by the amount of kudos and comments my last work received. Thank you all so much!

Twisting and turning in front of the mirror for what seems like the hundredth time, you sigh, trying to decide how much you like your newly tailored coat. It’s a beautiful piece, made of black leather with dark brown accents, and your gauntlet fits smoothly right over the sleeve. It’s just different, though. The coat is short and reaches only halfway down your backside, the result of getting your coattails tangled in a piece of factory machinery last month. You were tiring of all the extra cloth or leather that wound up dangling past your knees anyways -and really, how Evie can wear a cape on top of her normal attire is beyond you. It wasn’t like you needed the space to carry your concealed weapons, but this coat was just so…so _different_ than what you were used to.

Though, you suppose that was the point.

Giving the hem a few last tugs and running your hands over the collar, you turn to Jacob, who was sitting not so patiently only a few feet from where you were standing.

“Well,” you start, spreading your arms wide, “what do you think?”

Jacob perks up from his slouch in his chair, though his expression clearly says _‘we-were-only-supposed-to-take-a-second-to-pick-up-the-coat-you’ve-been-staring-at-yourself-for-over-five-minutes-you-look-fine-can-we- **please** -go-get-drinks-now?’ _

“You look lovely in anything you wear, darling,” Jacob offers, giving you one of his charming, trademark smiles.

Of course he would say that. Biting your lip, you’re not quite sold.

“Are you sure it looks okay?” You have never seen anyone wear outerwear this short, the only thing comparable perhaps a high-class woman’s riding jacket, but the cut on this is not nearly so feminine. It can’t be, really, not when you need to have the room to carry enough throwing knives and bulky smoke bombs to take out a small army. That, and people are likely to stare at you more than they already did.

Jacob’s expression takes on a look decidedly more suggestive, eyes making a show of looking you over as a smirk tugs at his lips. “It doesn’t quite compare to you being naked underneath me, _begging_ me to-”

 _“Jacob.”_ Flushing faintly, you’re suddenly glad that the kindly seamstress had left you two to help a few more customers at the front of the shop. “I’m being serious!”

“Oh, I’m nothing _but_ serious,” Jacob purrs, fixing you with his best bedroom eyes.

You sigh, turning back to the mirror. You like the coat, you do, you’re just not sure you love it. It’s just a little too masculine, you think-

A part of you curses your train of thought. Functionality over appearance; you kill people after all, though some days you wish you could hold on to the last shreds of your femininity. That, or go shopping for something nice that wasn’t meant to be an aid when you went about your business of assassinating people.

Maybe you could take a page out of Evie’s book and wear heels?

With your luck, you’d snap an ankle within an hour.

Jacob’s arms wrap around you from behind –your old mentor would _kill_ you for being so stuck in your head you hadn’t heard him move- squeezing you gently as he rests his chin on your shoulder. The action draws your attention from the coat, and you catch his hazel gaze in the mirror. He smiles.

“You look fine, darling,” Jacob murmurs sincerely. Turning his head, Jacob gives your cheek a lingering kiss, his nose nuzzling your skin. “It suits you.”

It would take a bit of getting used to, but…you did like it.

“All right,” you say finally, a smile on your lips as you thread your fingers between Jacob’s, “you’ve convinced me. Let's go, then.”

Keeping the garment on –you hadn’t bothered to wear a coat, knowing you were picking up this one- you pay the seamstress the remainder of what you owe, and Jacob holds the door for you as you walk out of the shop. You’re hardly on the street when you feel Jacob’s hand grasp your backside, giving the clothed flesh a firm squeeze.

“I love this new coat already,” Jacob hums into your ear.

You snort a laugh while Jacob grins and kisses your temple, his hand moving to your waist to pull you against his side as he directs you down the cobblestone streets and to the nearest pub for drinks.


End file.
